Starscapes
by Jenn Perry
Summary: Mulder surprises Scully on a lonely Friday night.
1. Starscapes

Title: Starscapes  
Author: SexyPhile  
E-Mail: sexyphile@hotmail.com  
Category: SR  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully UST  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: small one for Small Potatoes and basically you have to  
have seen the show  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to  
Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and FOX television and brought to  
life by the lovely Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny. They are  
used without permission, but not for profit, so don't sue cause I  
have no money.  
Summary: Mulder surprises Scully on a lonely Friday night.  
  
Another Friday night. Dana Scully was home alone. Again.  
Sometimes she liked to have some time to herself, but tonight was  
different. She realized, with a sigh, that this was the fifth  
Friday in a row that she had no plans for Friday night. She knew  
how pathetic it was, but she rationalized that she didn't keep up  
with the many friends that she could go out with because of her  
erratic travel schedule. She told herself she didn't have time  
for a boyfriend for the same reason. Most days that she was home,  
she would come home from work exhausted and wanting to crawl in  
bed immediately. Of course, that didn't allow for much of a  
social life. There was no one to call, no single friends to hang  
out with. Except Mulder.  
  
Mulder. She thought about calling him, but then recalled hearing  
him say something about "big plans". He wouldn't elaborate any  
further and she didn't press the issue. What he did in his free  
time was his business and she didn't feel the need to pry. But  
she did feel a twinge of jealousy. Not only did he have a hot  
date, but she was obviously very special to him. Scully knew in  
her mind that she wouldn't be replaced, but her heart was telling  
her something else. He had left work early this afternoon--  
something he never did. Most days, she had to plead with him to  
get him to go home. She was curious as to who this new woman in  
Mulder's life was. She hadn't heard him mention anyone until  
today, but the few details he had shared seemed to lead Dana to  
believe that things were getting serious. Well, good for him, she  
thought. One of us should be out there, living life.  
  
She shook her head as if to clear her mind of those thoughts. She  
should be enjoying her night at home. She never knew when Mulder  
would be calling her with twenty minutes notice to go off on  
another case. Dana pulled herself off the couch and went into the  
kitchen. She pulled out a pint of Rocky Road ice cream, then put  
it back. You're acting like you've been dumped, she thought to  
herself. Get a grip, Dana. She walked into her bedroom and  
flopped down on her bed. She thought about watching television,  
but decided to read one of the back issues of one of the monthly  
medical journals she received but never had time to read.  
  
She was deeply engrossed in an article describing the hand  
transplant in England, when she heard a knock at the door.  
Glancing at the clock, she noted it was 10:31pm. Who would be  
coming over at this hour? Her first thought was Mulder, but he  
was supposed to be on a big date with his mystery woman. She  
walked into the living room, checking that her gun was loaded and  
ready on the coffee table, then proceeded to the door. When she  
looked through the peephole, she was incredibly surprised. What  
was he doing here?!  
  
Dana unlocked the door and opened it. When she did, his face lit  
up. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Not  
exactly big date attire, thought Dana, but then again who knows  
where they went. Her face must have shown her surprise, but Dana  
was very confused.  
  
"Mulder, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry to just show up like this, but I thought you could use  
some company tonight."  
  
"How did you know I didn't have plans? Besides, didn't you have a  
date tonight?" Dana knew she sounded denfensive, but she was  
shocked and wanted some answers.  
  
"I had a hunch. And no, Scully, I didn't have a date tonight.  
What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, you said you had 'big plans' for tonight. I just  
assumed..."  
  
"And you know what happens when you assume, right?" He winked at  
her. "Actually, I do have big plans tonight."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"They involve you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, I was sitting at home last night and I thought about how we  
never really talk anymore. We are so caught up in work and all  
that we never take the time to really talk. So, if you're willing  
I've got a little surprise for you. For us."  
  
While he was talking, Dana's mind drifted back to a time when  
these words had been said to her before, except it wasn't really  
Mulder and they didn't talk about anything of consequence. Her  
curiousity was piqued, but she was still confused.  
  
"So, if there was no big date, Mulder, then why didn't you just  
tell this morning in the office? And while I'm asking questions,  
why did you leave early?"  
  
"All your questions will be answered if you come with me. I  
promise, it'll be worth you're while. So, what do you say? Are  
you game?"  
  
"Sure. I've nothing pressing to take care of here. Let me just  
go change." Scully looked at herself in the mirror. She had on  
blue addias pull-away pants and a white tank top. And bare feet.  
  
"You look fine, Scully. C'mon."  
  
"I've got to put shoes on. Where are we going? Do I need to  
bring anything?"  
  
"My, my, Scully, so full of questions. I told you, you'll find  
out when we get there."  
  
Scully went back to her bedroom and pulled on some old running  
shoes. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and tied it with  
an elastic band. She shoved her wallet in her pocket and turned  
out the light.  
  
"Ok, Mulder, where are we off to?"  
  
"Patience, Scully. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
******************  
  
The car ride was comfortable. They settle into an easy silence  
and listened to the radio. That was one thing Dana loved about  
their relationship. Neither one of them felt the need to fill the  
silence with mindless chatter. Dana alternately looked at Mulder  
and out the window. She wondered what he was up to. Why, all of  
sudden, does he want to talk? Her mind was racing with endless  
possibilities, but she forced herself to stay calm. He probably  
was just lonely and he wanted to get out and do something. He  
knew I'd be home because my social life is as pathetic as his.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it promptly. She  
would wait until they got to their desination to ask him anymore  
questions.  
  
When they turned onto the two lane road that seemed to go on for  
miles, Dana had to ask.  
  
"Where are we, Mulder?"  
  
"Well, we just turned on to Snickersville Road. It's only a few  
miles from here."  
  
"What kind of a name is that? And what is only a few miles from  
here?"  
  
"Wow, Scully, I never knew you could be so impatient. You'll find  
out..."  
  
"When we get there," Dana finished. "I'm not impatient, I'm  
just...curious, that's all."  
  
Mulder looked at her with a "get real!" look and Dana knew she  
must have a "hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar" look on her face. She  
turned away from Mulder and looked out the window. It was pitch  
black outside with very few lights in the distance. She could  
barely make out a stone wall that extended for miles and large  
fields. There was a big white house up ahead with a solitary  
light on in front. Wherever they were, it was pretty desserted.  
  
Mulder turned onto a gravel road which made him slow down some,  
giving Dana a chance to take a good look around. On the left was  
a field and lake. She also thought she could make out a stable  
and riding ring. On the right were trees and a sign. Before she  
could read what it said, Mulder took the right fork in the road.  
He obviously knows where he's going, thought Dana. What was this  
place and why were they...  
  
"We're here!" Mulder interrupted Dana's train of thought she  
looked around. There was a large building surround by a short  
rock fence. The building was L-shaped and made of brick. It was  
dark, but there was one flood light on in front, that kept  
blinking, giving the building an erie glow. While she had been  
taking in her surroundings, Mulder had exited the car and opened  
her door. It was a chivalrous gesture, but Dana decided not to  
complain. She had no idea where they were, and she didn't was  
Mulder to be upset and not tell her.  
  
"C'mon Scully! Let's go!" Mulder took her hand and proceed to  
run around the building.  
  
"Mulder, slow down! Some of us don't have long legs like you,"  
Dana laughed, a little out of breath.  
  
"Well, we can fix that," Mulder stated as he scooped her up and  
threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down! I'm serious! Mulder!" Dana yelled exasperated at  
him, knowing that the cause was futile.  
  
When Mulder finally put her down again, Dana looked at her  
surroundings. There were woods on both sides of the building. It  
seemed they were standing in the middle of a field. The most  
surprising aspect was the plaid blankets lying in the field a few  
steps in front of her.  
  
"Mulder, what is all this?" Dana questioned. "Where are we?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I guess it's time I start answering your quesitons.  
As to where we are, this is Camp Highroad. More specifically, we  
are standing behind Oak Lodge. Back before Sam...disappeared, we  
would come down here for music camp one week in the summer..."  
  
"YOU were in a MUSIC camp?!" Dana could barely contain her  
laughter.  
  
"Hey, I have many talents that you've never seen! Anyway, we  
would come out here at night after the campfire had gone out and  
just lay out under the stars. One night I must have seen 50  
shooting stars in a matter of hours. It was incredible, Scully!  
I mean, there was a time, when I just looked up at the sky and  
saw...stars. Not conspiracies, not aliens, not missing a sister,  
just stars. I guess I just wanted to share that with you."  
  
"But why are we here now? I mean, it's after midnight, Mulder.  
Why tonight?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure why tonight. It's just...well, think about  
it, Scully. Think about all we've been through. We never know  
when the call is going to come for a case and only one of us makes  
it home again...or neither of us. It's really only a matter of  
time, given our current record, right?" Mulder tried to smile,  
but it looked more like a grimace.  
  
"Well, that's a morbid thought, Mulder. You brought me out here,  
two hours from home to a place with shooting stars because you're  
afraid of our impending deaths? There has to be more to it than  
that. C'mon Mulder, tell me the real reason."  
  
"Well, I mean, we go through life every day, the same way. Get  
up, go to work, fill out paperwork or go on a case, go home, sleep  
and the whole thing starts all over again. Don't you feel like  
something's missing?"  
  
"Namely a life, obviously. That still doesn't explain anything,  
Mulder."  
  
He went quite for a moment, leaving Dana to wonder what he was  
thinking about. Why are we out here? It's a lovely gesture, but  
why now? He's been thought dead twice, I've been abducted, had  
cancer, lost my daughter. Why not then?  
  
Obviously Mulder had collected his thoughts because he began  
speaking again. "Why tonight? Because it felt right. I needed  
to be with you tonight. I wanted it to be special. Just us. To  
talk about anything and nothing. To just lay here and look at the  
stars. For one night to just be with each other and not worry  
about anyone or anything coming between us...I just..."  
  
"Mulder," Dana said quietly.  
  
"Hmmm. Yeah, I know. It's a stupid idea. If you want to leave,  
we can. I'm sorry..." Mulder turned his back and started to  
walk toward the side of the building.  
  
"No, Mulder. That was beautiful. It would be wonderful to just  
throw our cares away for one night and be with each other. You  
know, I've never seen a shooting star," Dana put her hand on his  
arm. "Shall we sit?"  
  
Mulder's eyes lit up. "Sure. Are you cold? I brought a couple  
flannels here earlier."  
  
"That would be great. It is a little chilly out here. I should  
have brought a coat," Dana felt the need to change the subject  
back to the previous serious topic. She had one more question.  
"So is this why you left early? To bring all this stuff out  
here?"  
  
"Actually no. I was so nervous that you would think this was a  
dumb idea and I had been imagining all the different senarios of  
how this might go. I just couldn't be with you. I had to get out  
of there and think. I dropped this stuff off on the way to your  
apartment. You know, when I came back here tonight, it was eerie.  
I never thought I would see this place again. I mean, I haven't  
been here in thirty years, but nothing has really changed. It  
brings back all these wonderful memories and I knew that I was  
doing the right thing. I knew I had to bring you here, Scully."  
Mulder turned away shyly, ducking his head, as if ashamed that he  
had revealed too much information too soon.  
  
Dana sat for a minute, absorbing all that Mulder had just said.  
She wanted to let him know that she was glad she was here and that  
she appreciated that she meant so much to him that he could bring  
her to his favorite place. "Mulder, I wish I could tell you what  
this means to me. It makes me feel so secure and safe to know  
that you can show me your favorite place and trust me with those  
memories."  
  
"Scully, I trust you with my life."  
  
"But, Mulder, this is different. These are your memories, your  
soul. These make you who you are today. There's only one thing  
that could make me happier right now."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Call me Dana. Just for tonight. I want you to know *me*. Not  
Scully, the office partner, but Dana the total person."  
  
"And you can call me Fox.."  
  
"I don't want you to feel obligated to recipricate. That's just  
my thing for tonight."  
  
"But you're right. I want tonight to be perfect, so that's why I  
have to do this. Call me Fox. Just for tonight." Fox said,  
echoing her words.  
  
"Okay...Fox. Um, so what's the agenda? Childhood memories,  
followed by teenage angst and then life before the X-Files?" She  
smiled at him to let him know she was kidding.  
  
"Actually, I was think we should lead off with teenage angst and  
take it from there..." Fox grinned and let the sentence trail  
off.  
  
"Seriously, what are we doing out here? It's late and I'm cold.  
What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, Dana, for right now, why don't we just look for shooting  
stars and enjoy each other's company?" Fox moved from his  
position facing her to sit beside her, his legs slightly spread  
in front of him, streched out from the long drive before.  
  
"Ok." A comfortable silence spread over them as both their heads  
looked up, waiting to see that first magical shooting star. Dana  
shifted slightly and found herself leaning with her back on Fox's  
chest and hugging her knees. Fox put his arms around her. They  
just seemed to fit...Dana didn't question it. It just felt right.  
  
"You know, when I was little, I used to have a little ritual.  
Whenever we would move to a new house, it was always a little  
scary. I mean, it's not I wasn't used to it, it just...I don't  
know...having to pack up your whole life and move to another part  
of the country was always hard. Anyway, the first night in our  
new house, I would look out my window and find the north star.  
When I found it, I knew I was home. And then when Ahab would go  
out to sea, I would look for that star and I knew that he was  
looking at it too and we were together. It seems silly now..."  
Dana trailed off, a little embarressed at the childishness of the  
memory, but she was glad that she could share that with him. It  
was hard being the rational one. Sometimes she just wanted to say  
whatever came into her head and not care what anyone thought.  
  
"Dana?" Mulder questioned softly.  
  
"Huh? What? I'm sorry, did you ask me something?" Dana woke  
from her silent reverie.  
  
"You were a million miles away. Where did you go?"  
  
"Oh nowhere..."  
  
"C'mon, Dana, you can tell me anything. What were you thinking  
about just then?"  
  
"It's silly really.."  
  
"Dana, nothing with you is silly."  
  
"I was just thinking about Ahab. I wonder what he thinks of what  
I've done with my life. I mean, Mom told me that he was proud of  
me and I believe that, but what about now? Is he sitting up in  
heaven thinking, 'what has my Starbuck gotten herself into now?'  
or 'who is that young man and why is my Starbuck sitting alone in  
the middle of a field with him?'? Probably the latter. He was  
always so overprotective."  
  
"And what would you tell him? Who is that young man and why is  
his Starbuck is sitting alone in the middle of a field with him?"  
  
"First off, I would say, 'Ahab, I'm thirty-five years old. You  
don't have to worry about me so much.' And then I'd say, 'Well,  
Ahab, that young man is Fox Mulder. He's my partner at the FBI  
and my best friend. I trust him with my life. And I'm sitting  
in the middle of this field with him because he asked me. I  
decided that being here with him is more important right now than  
anything else and it just feels right.'" Dana finished with a  
smile. She leaned her head back on his shoulder so she could  
look at his face. "Isn't that about right?"  
  
"Well, you left out the part about my being devastatingly  
handsome, but I'm sure he can tell that from there."  
  
Dana giggled and playfully swatted his face. "You sure know how  
to kill a mood, Fox Mulder."  
  
"Hey, I do what I can."  
  
The conversation lapsed back into silence. Dana was starting to  
feel more relaxed. Everything was going well. She had been  
unsure of Mulder's motive for bringing her out here and her motive  
for staying. But now she knew. She secretly craved this kind of  
attention. She needed to be held and to share her emotions. Most  
people only saw one side of her personality. The business,  
formal, cut-and-dried Scully. But she was so much more than that.  
And now to be able to share that with her best friend and the man  
that she loved...whoa, back it up, Dana, what was that? The man  
that she loved? Mulder? Well, now that she thought about, yeah,  
it was true. She loved him. Just like she knew he loved her. It  
was so obvious. It didn't need to be said, did it?  
  
Dana felt herself leaning more and more on Mulder and her eyes  
starting to drift shut. Maybe she would just close her eyes for a  
minute...  
  
"Dana, Dana!" Dana suddenly heard Mulder's voice in her ear.  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?! What? I'm not asleep..." Dana groggily answered.  
  
"Dana, look!" Mulder gestured upward toward the heavens.  
  
Dana blinked her eyes a few times to get rid of the glassy glaze  
of sleep and looked where Mulder was pointing. In the sky, there  
were shooting stars everywhere. She couldn't believe it! It was  
amazing!  
  
"Oh Fox! You were right! This is amazing! I've never seen  
anything like it!" She watched the sky for a few more minutes and  
took in the wondrous sight, committing it to memory. For a moment  
she wished she had Mulder's eidetic memory, but she knew even  
without it, she would never forget that sight, or this night.  
  
THE END  
  
So, what do you think? Should it end there? There could be a  
sequel in the making if there is a request for it. Camp Highroad  
does exist in Middleburg, Virginia. I went there as a camper when  
I was in 5th grade and I have been a counselor at music camp for 2  
years. That night that Fox describes happened to me and the rest  
of the counselors one night after the kids went to bed. It really  
was amazing. Let me know what you think:   
sexyphile@hotmail.com. I'm a first time writer so be  
gentle, but honest (is there such a thing? haha!) Visit my  
webpage if you want more fanfiction:  
http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Lofts/4856/X-Files/index.html 


	2. Moonscapes

Title: Moonscapes  
Author: Jenn  
E-mail: jalcivar@gmu.edu  
Category: SR  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None outright, but Biogenisis never happened, so the   
agents can have a happy summer vacation.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to   
Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and FOX television and are brought to   
life by the lovely Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny. They are   
used without permission, but not for profit, so don't sue me cause I   
have no money.  
Summary: Back to Highroad for love and shmoopy romance.  
  
Dedication: I would like to dedicate this piece to lisa, who has   
given me feedback on every piece I've ever posted, and to all of   
those people who responded so kindly to "Starscapes" (my first fanfic  
ever). You have given me the confidence to write more than I ever   
thought I would. I can't thank you enough!  
  
  
Moonscapes  
by Jenn  
  
1:02 p.m.  
Highroad Program Center  
  
"Everything seems different in the daylight," Dana commented as she   
got out of the car.  
  
"Well, for one thing, we're in a different part of camp than we were  
before, but you're right: it does look different," Mulder replied   
while locking the car. The gravel parking lot was crowded and he   
considered himself lucky to find a place to park. While Dana could   
see only the aged buildings and broken fences, Mulder saw everything   
through the same eyes he had as a 12-year-old boy. Each new sight   
brought back memories of a happy childhood when the biggest stress   
was memorizing all the choreography for the musical.  
  
Dana watched Mulder carefully as he took in the sights and sounds of   
his old camp. It had been several months since she had visited this   
place--it had been far too long. She wasn't sure what it was about   
this place, but everytime she came here, she got goosebumps. After   
their star-gazing experience, Dana thought that she truly loved   
Mulder, but she wasn't sure. How he felt about her was an even more   
clouded issue. He hadn't mentioned that night again, content to go   
about business as usual. He had continued to flirt with her, but   
she figured it was more for continuity than anything else.   
Yesterday, out of the blue, he had mentioned Highroad's summer open   
house and had asked her if she wanted to go with him. Confused, but   
optimistic, she had agreed, hoping they would be able to rediscover   
each other and perhaps find their true feelings.  
  
"Scully? You ready?" Mulder interrupted her reflection, holding his  
hand, ready to lead her through the camp.  
  
"Yeah, Mulder, let's go!" Dana replied, placing her hand in his.  
  
Hands intertwined, Dana and Mulder set off toward main camp.   
Pointing at the rotting wooden fence they were walking around,   
Mulder explained, "I'm surprised that fence is still standing. We   
all used to jump over it after meals, even though the counselors   
told us not to. They didn't really care, but one year a kid got   
hurt, so they had to say that. It's hard to believe I'm now twice   
the age that the counselors were then. They always seemed so old,   
but I guess everything's relative."  
  
The pair moved out the gravel parking lot into a small grass field   
surrounded by buildings. To the left, Mulder pointed out the camp   
store, which was frequented at least once a week the whole time one   
was at camp. On the right, he pointed out the nurse's cabin and the   
dining hall. "The nurse's cabin was very important to all of us at   
music camp because it has the only bathroom in main camp. Otherwise   
you'd have to walk back up to Oak Lodge or down to the pool house,   
which you *really* have to go is a *long* walk."  
  
"How was the dining hall food?" Dana asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Horrible. It was camp food. I remember one night we had chicken  
nuggets. When I went to dip it in the ketchup on my metal plate, it   
made a *noise*!" Mulder's face wrinkled up in disgust at the memory.  
"I always lost weight when I went to camp. I guess it made me   
appreciate my mother's mediocre cooking when I got home."  
  
They wandered the main camp grounds for a while. Mulder kept Dana   
laughing, with anecdotes from his years as a Highroad camper. He   
told her about the time all the counselors started fighting with each   
other and the director started yelling at them in front of the kids,   
telling them they were worse than the kids. He relayed stories of   
food fights, although he claimed he was never apart of them. They   
made their way toward another gravel path. Mulder stopped short.  
  
"Down that gravel path is the pool and the entrance to the ropes   
course area. It's a long way in, but there's a surprised if you can   
make it that far."  
  
Scully saw the glint in Mulder's eye and decided to take him up on   
the challenge.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
5:10 p.m.  
  
At the end of a long, winding walk through the woods, Dana found   
herself in front of a ladder and a long line. Mulder had shown her   
almost all of the ropes course, like the spider web and the barrel   
roll. Mulder had recounted to Dana how he had loved the ropes   
course because it meant he had gotten to cop a feel while lifting   
the girls over certain apparatus. Dana had rolled her eyes--boys   
will be boys, even at music camp.  
  
Since it was the open house of the entire camp for the summer, the   
camp director had decided to open the zip wire for the visitors.   
Dana had never heard of the zip wire, but the mischievous glint in   
Mulder's eye made her very nervous. She had enjoyed her afternoon   
thus far. She really loved the way this place made Mulder reminisce   
and become a happier person. He really opened up to her about his   
feelings and experiences as a child. She felt so privileged to be   
the one that Mulder could talk to.  
  
Dana noticed that they seemed to be climbing a hill. It was pretty   
high, and although she wasn't afraid of heights, it still made her   
uneasy. She heard strange noises coming from behind her, but Mulder   
wouldn't stop talking. Dana began to think that he was trying to   
distract with his stories as the line moved higher and higher up the   
hill.  
  
At the top, Dana saw several cables covered with garden hoses. The   
cables all seemed to lead to a wooden platform about 50 feet in the   
air attached to a tree. "Mulder, what is this?"  
  
"It's the zip wire. The culmination of all the teamwork BS the   
ropes course--the reason everyone participates--is the zip wire. A   
freefall of sorts through the woods--it's the biggest thrill   
Highroad has to offer. You're going to love it!" Mulder smiled   
broadly as he propelled her forward to where two staff members were   
waiting with harnesses for the two of them.  
  
The staff members strapped Mulder and Dana into harnesses made from  
seatbelt material that fit snugly around their legs and hips. The   
zip instructor explained the safety of the zip and that the   
approaches were made with aircraft cable able to withstand five   
tons. Walking was difficult as the zip instructor showed Dana the   
different approaches and how to use them. Mulder, a pro at the zip,   
began his journey to the platform on an approach called the "heebee-  
jeebee". The "heebee-jeebee" was the most advanced way to get to   
the platform and it involved many different cables. Transferring   
from one cable to the next provided the challenge. Dana chose the   
easiest approach, a single cable, and started out shaky, gripping the  
top wire for dear life while sliding her feet very slowly along the   
bottom cable.  
  
Dana and Mulder reached the platform almost at the same time. The   
zip instructor on the middle platform disconnected their harnesses   
and attached them to the safety harnesses connected to the tree. It   
was then that Dana realized exactly what the zip wire was. The   
teenage boy in front of her was being attached to a safety line,   
similar to the one she had been attached to on the trip out to the   
platform. He took a deep breath and stepped off the platform. The   
wire sagged under his weight as he flew through the trees over the   
crowd waiting for their turn. Dana turned to Mulder, "That's the zip  
wire?! I have to do that?!"  
  
"Well, you don't *have* to jump off and have the ride of your life.   
You can go back the way you came," Mulder said as he pointed to the   
cable extending from where they were standing back to the hill.  
  
Dana turned back to the drop. The zip instructor was looking at her  
expectantly. "I'm going to do it." stated firmly.  
  
She was then attached to the zip line. The instructor coiled a rope   
over her shoulder, which he told her to drop when she went backwards   
past the ladder. Dana moved to the edge. Mulder stood behind her,   
holding on to her waist as she stared down the distance to the   
ground. He whispered in her ear, "All you have to do let go." She   
squeezed his hands and then gripped the rails on either side of her.  
Mulder let go of her waist and stepped back. She turned back to   
him, with a questioning look. He smiled at her encouragingly. She   
turned toward the drop and stepped off the platform.  
  
Suddenly, she was flying through the air. The trees moved passed her  
in a blur and the wind whipped around her face. Then she was moving  
backwards, her surroundings still a blur, although becoming more   
clear as she slowed down. Soon she was being stopped by the guy who   
had gone before her when she threw down the rope from her shoulder.   
The next thing she knew, Dana was climbing down the ladder and being   
helped out of her harness. The ladder was taken down, the rope run   
back to the platform by a short brunette. Once the rope made it to   
the zip instructor he shouted, "Clear?!" and the young man replied,  
"Clear!"  
  
She watched Mulder fly past her shouting with glee, arms and legs   
flailing. She turned around to get instructions from a volunteer   
about how to fold her harness. After several tries, she finally got   
it right and walked up a step to drop it in the crate. She stood   
facing the trees for a moment, reflecting on the adrenaline rush she   
had just experienced.  
  
Mulder climbed down the ladder quickly, eager to remove the binding  
harness. He knew it was necessary, but it squeezed things he would   
much rather not have squeezed, at least not for long periods of   
time. He swiftly unharnessed himself and rolled it up the way he   
had been taught many years ago. He looked through the crowd of   
people for Scully and found her with her back to him, staring at the   
trees on the hill. Sneaking up behind her, he snaked his arms around  
her waist and hugged her tightly to him. He chuckled when she gasped.  
  
"Mulder! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She turned around to   
face him. His arms slackened some, but she was still in his grasp.  
  
"I had the perfect opportunity, so I took it. So...what did you   
think? Isn't the zip a blast?!"  
  
Dana grinned at him. "Oh yeah! It was great! I felt like I was   
flying!"  
  
"See I told you! Why don't you try it?!"  
  
Dana looked to her right where the young man who had gone before her   
was standing with the small brunette girl who had run the rope back.  
The young woman put her hands on her hips and stated exasperatedly,   
"Don't even start with me. We've been coming here since third grade   
and I've never gone. Just accept the fact that I'm not going to go   
on the zip and move on!"  
  
The young man looked frustrated for a moment and then sighed,   
"Whatever."  
  
Dana looked at Mulder and they burst out laughing. "Are you ready   
for some dinner?" Mulder asked. "I heard they're having a campfire   
cook-out."  
  
"Sure, let's go!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
7:27 p.m.  
  
The sun had begun to set as Dana and Mulder waited with about twenty  
other people up at Oak Lodge, the place of the star-gazing event.   
They were holding hands again, and though neither of them mentioned   
it, they both were very aware of it.  
  
"It's so beautiful up here. I'm starting to understand why you loved  
coming here so much." Dana said as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty country, but that isn't why I loved it so much."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess I loved Highroad and music camp so much because I could get   
away from everything and just be me. I could just be a kid and run   
and play and get dirty. Music camp was its own little universe   
where I was someone important. The younger kids looked up to me. I   
guess I felt safe here. I always hated going home. I always wanted   
to come back and be a counselor when I got to high school, but then   
Sam disappear and my parents got divorced. Money was tight and I   
never could come back. I had to get a paying job and Mom didn't want  
me going so far away from home."  
  
"Sounds like a nice life here at camp. It means a lot to me that   
you're sharing all this with me. Moving around so much, I didn't   
really have a place to go to every summer to just be a kid. We   
usually spent summers packing and moving, so we wouldn't miss any   
school. Yeah, my summers were spent in the station wagen between   
Charles and Melissa, trying to sleep while they fought. Not exactly   
idyllic, but I guess I learned patience." Dana smiled up at Mulder.  
"So tell me about this hayride."  
  
"Uh uh uh...you have to wait and see."  
  
"Why is everything a mystery with you?"  
  
"Not everything's a mystery." Mulder said as he stroked her hand   
with his thumb. Before she could ask him what he meant by that, the   
sound of a tractor motor silenced all the conversations around her.   
A single headlight bounced toward the crowd as the haywagon pulled   
to a stop in front of them.  
  
People started clambering into the wagon, ignoring the driver's pleas  
to quiet down and listen to the safety rules. Mulder hung back to   
let the mad rush slow before gently leading Dana into line with him.  
In front of them, Dana recognized the petite brunette and the medium   
build young man from the zip line. They were laughing and teasing   
like a young couple in love. Dana wondered how long they had been   
together and if she and Mulder looked like that. Then she stopped   
herself. You and Mulder aren't a couple. You're just friends   
hanging out on a Saturday. Yeah, right, her inner voice argued.   
You want him and you know it.  
  
"Scully, you coming?"  
  
Dana looked up to see that she was the last person who needed to get   
in the wagon. Smiling sheepishly, she pulled herself up and onto   
the hay. The haycart was very full. Mulder had snagged a corner   
seat and was sitting with his legs slightly spread. He bent his   
knees, so the other people didn't complain. She nestled herself in   
the corner between them, leaning on his chest. The wagon lurched   
forward as the tractor began to move. She stretched her legs,   
thankful she had short ones so that she could do so. Instinctively,   
his arms wrapped around her as she wiggled, trying to get   
comfortable. She noticed the short brunette doing the same thing.  
  
"What's the matter, Lynn?" the medium build guy asked.  
  
"There's hay in my shorts and it's really uncomfortable, Patrick."  
  
"Well, that wouldn't happen if you weren't wearing such short   
shorts."  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
"Oh, don't get mad. I'm kidding, you know that." Patrick put his   
arm around her and pulled her to him until she was in the same   
position as Dana. "We're supposed to be having fun, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Dana stopped watching Lynn and Patrick, feeling like an outsider,   
and glanced up at Mulder. He hadn't said a word since they started   
moving. "Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Mulder, you haven't said a word since we got on the hayride. So,   
what are you thinking about?"  
  
"The man in the moon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The man in the moon. When I was in sixth grade, I sat right here   
next to Emily Delaware, the girl I had a crush that year at camp.   
All the kids were horsing around and the counselors weren't paying   
much attention to this side of the wagon. I saw it as an   
opportunity to make my move. I asked her if she had ever seen the   
man in the moon. She said no. I pretended to point it out to her   
and when she looked at me, I kissed her. She looked at me kinda   
weird, screamed, and then wiped her mouth. I guess she didn't like   
the way I kissed. She wouldn't talk to me for the rest of camp. I   
wonder what happened to her..."  
  
Mulder's voice trailed off as Dana processed all this information.   
She smirked and burst out laughing when she thought of preteen   
Mulder trying to put the moves on a girl in a hayride and then being   
rejected. When her laughter subsided, she could feel Mulder's mood   
turn serious.  
  
"Hey Dana?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You ever seen the man in the moon?"  
  
Before Dana could answer, Mulder's lips descended upon hers. It was   
the sweetest kiss Dana had ever felt. Almost as soon as it began,   
he pulled back and smiled at her. "You're not screaming."  
  
"I guess I like the way you kiss."  
  
"Does that mean you're not going stop speaking to me?"  
  
"You're not that lucky. You're stuck with me for a very long time,"   
Dana replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Just the way I planned it."  
  
"You planned this whole thing?!"  
  
"Well, not all of it, but I was hoping to kiss you today. Who knew   
you'd be so easy?"  
  
Dana tried to look shocked, but she laughed in spite of herself. She  
swatted him on the arm. "I knew; you just never asked."  
  
The End  
  
That's it. I never thought I'd write a sequel, but there it is. I   
hope it lives up to the first one. The cameos of Lynn and Patrick   
were an afterthought when I was planning this piece. Lynn   
represents me and Patrick represents my best friend. We often get   
mistaken for a couple (we've never dated or even thought of it), so   
I thought it would be fun for Scully to see other people act like she  
and Mulder do and jump to conclusions about their relationship the   
way other people do to her and Mulder. A kind of role reversal I   
guess. Well, let me know what you think as always:   
sexyphile@hotmail.com 


End file.
